Colors
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Surrounded by an empty place, with so little differences. I yearn to see more. Yugi's POV


Nekogal: This idea came out of nowhere :D and I figured it'd help me daze off the foggyness of writer's block. AU, I think... not sure myself.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Utter nothingness.

What is this not tangible substance that surrounds me, and in which I've stood in for who knows how long?

I remain seated, not really sure if I have something to do in this place; my hand touched the surface I am seated on and I was confused at seeing my fingers stand out from my surroundings. I don't know how to describe it, I see it differently. This nothingness... like the essence, they are different.

I felt something against my forehead, and I took hold of it; it was a strand of hair, my hair, and it was different, different from my hand and my environment. I am not sure myself how to mention this difference, not in the shape or texture, something else. I just can't find the appropriate word for it.

I glanced down at my body, only to see it was covered by a soft object; its texture felt nice against my fingers, and it was the same as my surroundings of nothing. I lifted the soft object, to reveal my body, same as my hand. Now I am confused, different but the same as my hand. It didn't have the same shape, but it was just as my hand.

I let go of the soft texture, covering my body again and looked around me, in the search of more 'differences'.

To my disappointment, there was nothing else.

But what else could be different from these three things I've seen? My face? The rest of my hair? My back? My eyes?

My eyes.

What are they like? Big? Small? And how is its difference like? But first of all, how am I to see what I use to see?

I need someone to tell me, I can't know by myself.

I sigh, now that I think about it, I feel lonely in here. Won't someone come to make me some company? Or come because they feel lonely too? Or perhaps, am I the only one habiting this isolated place? Is there even an entrance for someone to come accompany me? Or an exit for me to leave and search for someone?

I stood up and fell the moment my knees bent over.

Have I been sitting that long? My legs don't seem to respond to my orders, it's like they are numb, not here.

Maybe I am not ready to stand up yet. It's better if by now I stay sitting, or how I am right now, lying down on the surface of the nothing I'm beginning to get used to. I roll over to be face up, my arms and legs extended as I was faced by nothingness once more.

My eyes that I myself cannot face remain locked with the endless abyss above me of emptiness. If I am to leave, what should I do in the meanwhile?

I close my eyes in thought, and had such a scare I jumped in fright. When I closed my eyes, I saw another difference, it was like my environment, but scary, not appealing at all. Lesson learned, I must not close my eyes again, if I don't want to find myself engulfed in that frightening difference once more.

As far as I remember, I thought the only difference in this place was my environment, but now I've discovered 3 new differences. Could there be more? The one inside my eyes is scary, the one in my hand and the rest of my body is mild, and the one in my hair is nice. Is there a pretty one? A happy one? A sad one? One difference for each and every single sensation that exists?

What sensation does the difference in my eyes give away? Could it be the scary one? Is that why I saw it just now? Or maybe... it has a happy one? Or even an ugly one?

I may ask myself these questions a thousands of times, and I will get no answer, not from me, not from someone else.

"_Can somebody hear me?"_

I call out, but I emit no sound. I spoke, I just did, but no sound came out. Am I mute?

My hand covered my mouth, to make sure it was still there, and it is, but I can't explain myself why nothing came out from it, I'm pretty sure I just talked.

I hope that I will get my answers soon. Or not soon, but eventually, as long as I get them.

I have many questions about myself, about my surroundings, and mostly about the 'differences'. This is what I want to know the most, I want to know, no, I need to know, and if I don't find out, I have a feeling something bad will happen to me.

Lying down here won't get me to my answers, right?

Second try. I took hold of the surface beneath me, and placed all the energy I had in my legs. They trembled, as my knees and toes carried my body to stand on its own. I was hesitant of letting go of the surface, but when I did, I manage to stand for a few seconds. My legs were still weak, and trembled a bit until I recovered composure and took full control of them.

It was weird to be standing up; it was probably the first time I did it.

My right foot moved in front of the left one, then the left one in front of the right one, and so on, to the point I was moving, walking.

Short steps, that I was hoping would get me out from here.

The more I walk, the more confidence I obtain to make my steps wider to move faster, I of course see no difference in my environment as I walk, but I remain with the hope of finding a way out.

If I did find a way out, what would I do then? I'd be so lost, since I already got used to this empty place. And if I didn't? I'd remain here for the rest of my existence, or maybe not? I don't know what to think. Personally, I want to find an exit, to see more differences, and hopefully someone to tell me how is the difference in my eyes.

-crack-

A sound?

It was loud, and it echoed everywhere, it rang through my ears so loudly that I covered them and cringed as it got louder and louder.

What-What is it?

I look around and gasped horrified at seeing the emptiness cracking, breaking, falling apart, beginning to be overwhelmed by the frightening difference that was inside my eyes. I turned behind me and saw the scary difference was destroying the emptiness, and was chasing me.

No! I don't want to look at it again!

I ran.

I felt something pound on my chest the more I ran, and I was beginning to get tired. I can't-I can't run much longer, I've never ran in my life! And now that I do, I'm not ready to escape such horrible thing!

No! No! No!

It's getting closer-!

_Ahhhhh!_

* * *

Feeling... weird.

I didn't notice my eyes were closed, and I opened them the second I noticed to escape the horrible difference. When I opened them, I found myself floating in a strange substance, with a difference I had not seen before. This difference gave me a soothing feeling, besides the situation I was in.

I tried to move my legs, but a strange force kept me floating, no matter how much I moved my legs or arms. I tried to hold the substance, but it slipped through my fingers, it even made me move slower than I normally do.

But wait, what happened to the emptiness? I looked up and saw nothing else but the soothing difference, that kept me here suspended in the middle of nowhere.

If I can't move, will I find the exit?

I'm beginning to think, I won't.

But, I'm, feeling strange... weak, but not hurting, like I want to... close my eyes, even though I knew that the scaring difference was inside my eyes, I still wanted to close them.

I want to close them... so badly...

...

* * *

-beep- -beep-

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Who? Who is there? What is this place? How did I get here? And was that a voice? How is it possible?

I try to speak, but my mouth is already opened, doing something I cannot control.

I try to open my eyes, but something outside hurts my eyesight and won't allow me to.

I feel something hold me gently and caringly. It was the grasp of someone, holding me close. It was warm, I liked it. My mouth closed as I calmed down at the welcoming warmth and touch that was holding me. I wonder, what is giving me this sensation.

I force my eyes to open and smiled in complete joy and happiness at what I saw.

A person.

It was a woman, she was so pretty, and was smiling down at me with love and happiness. And oh! So many differences! Her eyes had the same difference the weird substance that made float had, and she had a soft texture too covering her body, of yet another difference. Her hair was with the same difference mine had, and her face had the same difference my hand had. Everywhere I glanced, there were many, many differences.

"He is so beautiful." Her voice was so sweet and gentle, and I fell in love with it in that same instant. "And he has the color of your eyes."

Color?

Another person appeared in my eyesight; a man, smiling down at me as well; his smile made me feel protected and confident.

I looked at his eyes, and was welcomed by a difference so amazing, so mysterious and enchanting.

Is that how my eyes look like?

"His name will be Yugi." I hear the woman whisper, but I don't give importance to it, for I am too fascinated by the difference the eyes of this man posses.

In his eyes, I could see big eyes of the same difference reflected and looking back at me with curiosity. I smiled, as I saw for the first time, my face.

* * *

Nekogal: woohoo! xD Did anyone fully understand it? If you didn't, allow to me to explain.

Yugi was not born when he was in the emptiness, he was in his mom's belly; the emptiness was an endless white, that represents his mind, for he is a new life and knows nothing, so it is 'empty'.  
With differences he means colors, because he doesn't know how to describe it.  
The scary color is black, when you close your eye-lids.  
The cracking of his mind means his mind is opening as he is born, as it breaks he falls to, imagine, water, the soothing color, as if he is in the ocean or in a pool (see how you move slower in the water?). When he is in the 'water' he is being born, meaning his mother was going in labor in that moment. When he is born, he is crying, which is why he can't control a natural instinct. Usually, babies close their eyes when crying, or are blinded by light and can't open their eyes; this happened to Yugi.  
Yugi's father has amethyst eyes, and when you look at someone in the eye, you can see yourself reflected in them. This is how Yugi saw his face for the first time.

Hopefully that answered any doubts, if you don't understand something though, don't be scared to ask xD

And please I beg you, review! :D

See ya later!


End file.
